Memories Forgotten
by Kackie
Summary: Takao Kinomiya gets kidnapped at the age of six, and grows up thinking he's Tyson Granger. When moving back to where he lived before, will he remember when he meets his soul mate? Or will he be too late and the balance of the world destroyed? [Tyka]
1. Prologue The past

A/N: Yes, I know it's short… don't hurt me…

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade… leave me alone  
Warning: this is gonna be a KaiXTyson  
---

Prologue; the past

Two six year olds where playing on the sidewalk in a beautiful neighbourhood outside of a dojo. One of them, the older one, had blue dual coloured hair, the bangs was light blue grey while the rest of his hair was dark blue black. He had beautiful piercing crimson coloured eyes and he was somewhat bigger then his playmate. His name was Kai Hiwatari. The younger boy had midnight blue hair and stormy blue eyes, he was a bit smaller than his friend, and his name was Takao Kinomiya. Kai and Takao were best friends, soul mates even, they were inseparable, almost like twins even though they didn't have the same parents or were even related. However, they were neighbours and both of them were the heirs to two great spirits. Kai had Dranzer, the fire phoenix while Takao had Dragoon, the wind dragoon. These two spirits were known to the public, and the boys were of great importance. The day they turned 16 they would acquire their spirits. Both of the boys had received an amulet each, Kai one made out of gold with a phoenix on it with his name on the backside, while Takao's was made out of silver with a dragon, his also had his name on it's backside. Of course, since the boys cared for each other so much, they decided to switch their amulets, so that they would never forget the other. The Kinomiya's and the Hiwatari's were close, and due to the heirs' friendship, the mothers and fathers grew closer to each other. Today however, was a day of sadness and world changing events; they just didn't know it yet.

The two happy six year olds were playing like normally, finishing each others thoughts and sentences, they had a great time playing. Then, Takao's mother, a beautiful and graceful lady with midnight blue hair and warm brown eyes, her name, was Megumi. She was called inside of the dojo by Kai's mother, an equally beautiful lady with light blue hair and crimson eyes, her name was Narumi. Takao's mother told the two boys to play nicely until she got back, even though she knew she didn't need two, the two boys never did anything risky, as long as they were together. As the woman walked inside, a black car drove up by the two boys and a woman with a pink wig stepped out of it. She sat down by the boys and said:

"Hello there sweetie's, I'm a little lost, could you tell me where I may find the church?" Takao had nodded happily and stood up, Kai followed his example and the two boys held each others hands.

"Jusht, walks down thatsh stweet and tuwn whight an yo'll be thwere." The woman smiled happily and said:

"Thank you so much, what's your name cutie?" This time, the cheerful Kai answered.

"I'm Kai, and this ish my fwiend Takao, we're soul mates… that's what momma says." The woman smiled again, this time she had an evil glint in her eyes that scared the boys. They backed away, but the woman, grabbed Takao and ran to the car. Takao and Kai yelled loudly for help and Megumi and Narumi came outside just as the black car drove of.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Narumi was distraught, but not as distraught as Megumi, she looked around eyes wide in panic as she yelled her son's name.

"She twook him! That bad woman twook him!" Kai cried, his little hand clenching Takao's amulet. Megumi started to cry and she fell to her knees on the pavement. Narumi cried as she held her crying son in her arms. The two women's husbands came outside; Megumi told her husband what had happened with her voice shaking with grief. He called the police and after that, the hunt after the kidnappers started. Two weeks passed but there was no sign from Takao, he was gone with the wind, the longer Takao was gone, the more distant Kai became. He had lost a great part of himself and after Takao's kidnapping, no one ever saw him smile again.

Takao was taken to a house a bit don the road, the car had been dumped at a cemetery and now the poor six year old were drugged. The woman coloured his hair black and gave him some pills and this continued for years. Takao was forced to swallow pills, he was told that they were for his allergy, but the reason his mother coloured his hair was clouded. The pills had made the boy forget who he was, and his kidnappers, Mr. and Mrs. Granger told him that his name was Tyson Granger and that he was their son. So Takao Kinomiya grew up on pills and hair colouring, thinking that he was Tyson Granger. As soon as Takao's hair was coloured and he was drugged, the "family" had moved away from there into another part of the town. Everything was well for the Grangers, until Tyson turned 14, re refused to colour his hair and he let it grow out and it took it's normal midnight color. That's when the problems started, people started giving him weird looks, no one suspected who he really was, but they thought it was weird that a boy had coloured his hair since the age of six.

And then, when it was two months until Tyson's 16th birthday, the Granger family moved back to their old house.

---  
A/N: this was the prologue… and you probably think that it sucks… anyways… this is gonna be a Tyka, Kaity, whatever, KaixTyson/Takao anyhow. Reviews are appreciated, they really keep me going and writing.

Kai: You really think they want you to keep writing this crappy fic?

Me: Oh hush you evil baka you!

Tyson: Please, review… I don't want to stay kidnapped


	2. Chapter 1 A magical touch

A/N: Here's chapter 1 then :D thank you for reviewing, I love you! 

Disclaimer: I own beyblade… of course I don't! if I did, then there would be a whole lot of Tyka in it! 'mind wanders of' ahem, please, R&R

---

Chapter 1, a magical touch

Tyson Granger had grown up without any memories before the age of six and with constant colouring of his hair and a lot of pills that was supposedly for his "allergies". He hated his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and he refused to call them mom and dad. He referred to them as James and Miranda. At age of 14, Tyson had refused to colour his hair again, he wanted to have his normal hair colour, and his parents didn't want to force him, they seemed scared of him, so they let him grow his hair out. He still had to take the pills, and since they were for his allergies, he did not complain about it.

At this very moment, Tyson, 16 years old, was lying on his bed crying. He hated to hear people yell and argue, and that's what his parents were doing. He couldn't hear all of it, only some. 'What? You want us to move back there? what if…' 'The time is soon here, there is just two months!' Tyson was angry and confused, in two months? His birthday was in two months. And why did they have move? They had told him a week ago, and they were moving tomorrow, his parents had been arguing about it all week. Tyson was so very tired of hearing them yell at each other about it, whatever it was that was going to happen, he didn't care.

The next day, as Tyson loaded the last box into their car, his mother came up to him. She gave him a quick hug before she got seated in the front seat. Tyson sat down in the back of the car, buckled up, and stared out the window as his father started to drive away from the house they had lived in for the past 10 years.

"Can I have the newspaper?" Tyson asked his father. Tyson's parents looked at each other.

"I'm sorry son; I think we forgot it at the house." Tyson groaned, great, what was he supposed to do now? It wasn't a very long ride with the car, but Tyson was very bored all the same, when he stepped out of the car in the new neighbourhood he had a feeling that he should remember it for some reason.

When all the boxes were loaded into their new house, Tyson went for a walk, anything to get away from his parents. He strolled down the street and found a newspaper lying around; he picked it up and read the headline. '**Two months until Takao Kinomiya's birthday, and still no signs of the boy.**' Tyson sighed, they had read about him in school. Poor kid, Tyson thought, kidnapped at six, what a horrible life he must be living.

Kai Hiwatari stepped out from his dojo; he had become much stronger and very tall during the 10 years that had passed. His face was cold and indifference and he had two blue shark fins on each of his cheeks. He had found an old drawing that he and Takao had made, and in it were both of them wearing these shark fins. So Kai started to use blue face paint and painted them on his cheeks, if only to feel closer to his lost friend.

Kai sighed and sat down on the pavement outside his house, by the Kinomiya dojo next door stood a boy. He was about Kai's age and he had long midnight blue hair. The boy was reading the newspaper. Kai's heart started to beat faster, that boy reminded him so much of Takao. Then he heard a yell from a house down the street, "Tyson!" A woman's voice shouted, the blue haired boy turned his head, sighed, put down the newspaper and started walking down the road towards the woman and the other house.

Kai sighed, he must be going nut; he saw Takao everywhere. He just missed him so much, he was the best friend Kai could ever wish for… and when he disappeared, he took a large bit of Kai's heart with him. Kai just hoped that wherever Takao was; that he was alright and that he remembered him.

Tyson sighed as he walked towards his mother, he hated that woman, but she was his mother and he had to do as she said. After a short conversation with his mother, Tyson went into his room and started to unpack his things. Miranda had told him that he was starting school tomorrow already, he had gotten a note which he was supposed to leave to the principle and then he would sort everything out. Tyson looked around in the grey room which was apparently, his now. It didn't take long for Tyson to unpack, he didn't have much stuff.

When the unpacking was done, Tyson lay down on his newly made bed; his hand reached under his t-shirt and pulled up his little amulet. He had always wondered why it said 'Kai' on the backside when is name obviously was Tyson. He had asked James and Miranda once, but they had said that his grandfather's name had been Kai and that he had inherited the amulet from him. It wasn't all too suspicious, so Tyson chose to believe it.

The next day, Tyson was walking towards his new school. For some reason he felt happy to leave his old school, he hadn't liked it there. He wasn't sure why though; it just felt like it was missing something. He had always had that feeling while growing up, as if he was missing something or someone that had been important to him.

Tyson stood and stared in chock at his new school, it was huge. He hurried down a hall and soon found the principle's office. The principal let him into his office.

"Now," the principal said, "my name is Mr. Tokimoya, and I'm this schools principal. We have certain rules here at this prestigious school. First of all, no slang words like 'dude' or 'yo' are accepted, second, no caps or hats inside, third, no piercing or any tattoo's that are visible." The principal came with a lot of rules; however, Tyson didn't really pay much attention to either of them.

He left the office, now with his arms full of books and a schedule on top of the pile of books. He had gotten a key to a locker with wasn't hard to fins since it had a huge note on it saying: "Tyson Granger" What could possibly be worse then getting pointed out like that? It didn't take long for him to get all of his books into the locker and then he grabbed the math books to go and search for his first lesson.

He walked down the large hall which was filled with students, after awhile, he bumped into someone who let out a shriek and fell to the floor. Tyson turned his head and looked at the brown haired girl he had knocked over. She was sitting on the floor trying to assemble her papers. Tyson sat down and helped her.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I really should have paid attention." The girl blushed slightly and said quickly while shaking her head so hard that Tyson was afraid that she'd get a whiplash injury or something.

"Oh no, it was my fault." They stood up, Tyson smiled towards the girl.

"I'm Tyson Granger, I just moved here," he reached out his hand. The girl took it.

"I'm Hilary Tatibana, (1) nice to meet you." She shook his hand.

"Likewise," Tyson smiled again. '_Nice girl_', he thought. The girl smiled back.

"What sort of lesson do you have? I've got math with Mrs. Tarkio." Tyson checked his schedule, and then he said:

"So do I, wanna have company to it? I sure don't know the way." The girl nodded her head wildly and then a bell rang, Hilary grabbed Tyson's wrist and dragged him towards the right classroom.

Once they arrived, Tyson gave the teacher the note about him being new, she smiled and assorted him a seat next to a guy with rather strange hair. It had two colours! He noted that Hilary was sitting behind him. The guy with the odd hair looked at him, their eyes met and weird electricity suddenly pulsed quickly through Tyson's veins, he quickly turned his eyes forward and the electricity disappeared.

The lesson ended without anything weird happening (Tyson ignored the guy to his right) and after that he had Japanese, which was a boring and uneventful lesson. After that, he had another lesson with Hilary, it was history and he was about to fall asleep. Next was lunch, Hilary and Tyson left the classroom together.

"Wanna have lunch with me and my friends? I'll introduce you." Tyson nodded and he and Hilary went to their lockers and got their lunches. Inside the cafeteria was full movement, except around one table were four guys were seated. A blonde one who was chatting away happily, a black haired one that reminded Tyson of a cat, a nerdy looking one with brown hair, bog glasses and a laptop and then… it was the guy with the weird hair from the math class. Suddenly the blonde's attention turned to Tyson and Hilary and he shouted:

"Over here Hilary!" Hilary grabbed Tyson's wrist (again) and nearly dragged him to the table. Once there she said:

"Guys, this is Tyson, he's new." She pushed him down on one of the left over chairs then she sat down on the other. After that, she started introduce the others.

"The blonde one's name is Max; he's kinda hyper, especially after eating sugar." The blonde waved and Tyson couldn't help but snicker slightly. "The raven haired one is Rei, he's from china and he's a neko-jin!" The raven haired one smiled and nodded. "The brown haired on is Kenny; he's a computer expert, kinda nerdy but real sweet." The once introduced as Kenny smiled nervously. "And last but certainly not least is Kai," she pointed to the dual haired boy. "He's a bit grumpy and doesn't talk much, but he's a good friend and he doesn't scream much." Tyson nodded, Kai only grunted slightly before reaching out his hand towards Tyson.

"Tyson Granger," Tyson said nervously before taking Kai's hand. Their eyes met and suddenly, neither of them could pull away. Their eyes were stuck at each others and electric sparks flowed from their hands through their bodies. The amulet around Kai's neck that belonged to Takao turned ice cold while the one around Tyson's neck which belonged to Kai turned blazingly hot. Tyson's so hot that his blood nearly boiled in his veins while Kai got so cold that his blood nearly froze in his veins.

"Guys?" Hilary's voice was unsteady, the two guys were sitting there, holding each others hand and staring into each others eyes and none of them even as much as blinked. Rei and Max looked confused at what was happening, they could almost feel the magical field around the two. Hilary reached out her hand, and as soon as it touched the two boys' a powerful electric wave threw each of the three in one direction.

The cafeteria turned dead silent, everyone's eyes were on the three. Tyson was shaking slightly, his body was hot anymore but the amulet was still, only the heat had started to pulsate, almost as if it was alive. Hilary stood up; her legs were shaking as she took her chair and sat down at the table staring at her hands which she kept in her lap. Kai raised to his feet's, the icy cold feeling of the amulet around his neck had started to pulsate and he felt weird. Before anyone could stop him, he had left the cafeteria without a word. Tyson stood up, he was still shaking and the amulet was burning, he grabbed his chair and sat down by the table again, dead quiet staring at the wall.

After awhile, everything turned normal, Tyson's throat felt dry and his lips likewise. Rei looked at him for awhile then he said with a low voice:

"What happened?" Tyson shrugged and then he tried to explain the weird feeling.

"I don't know, as soon as we made eye contact I just couldn't pull away, it was as if all of my muscles had frozen or turned to stone. Then it felt like electricity came flowing from my hand and I just got blazing hot. It was so weird; I've never experienced anything like it." Rei nodded, this was certainly odd, but he couldn't find any explanation for it.

"Anyways," Rei changed the subject, "Max and I just recently inherited two magical spirits, I got Drigger, the cat and earth elemental while Max here got Draciel the turtle and water elemental. Isn't it cool? Kai inherited Dranzer, the phoenix with the element of fire." Tyson only nodded, so this was THAT Max and Rei that had been in the newspaper. "And… if our friend Takao had been here, then he would have inherited the spirit of Dragoon, the air elemental dragon." Tyson nodded.

"So you guys are the four corners, ne?" He had read about them, every 100 year, one of each corner (north, east, south and west) was born. They inherited the spirits of the elements belonging to these corners. This was a very old thing that kept this world in balance, and if one corner was not found, then complications would come.

"Yeah, which is why everyone's so worried about Takao, if he'd been just another you boy, the no one would have cared after ten years, but if he doesn't show up to the ceremony in two months, then the balance of the world will break." Tyson felt almost sick then thinking about it. He hoped that Takao would be found, there would be troubles otherwise.

The group ate slowly and Tyson picked up his little jar with five pills that his mom always packed with him.

"What's that?" Hilary asked and pointed at the pills.

"Miranda say's that they're for my allergies, but as far as I've noticed, I don't have any. I'm not gonna take them anymore, they make me sleepy and I feel all weird after taking them. I just hope Miranda won't notice." Hilary nodded slightly worried and then she said:

"Who is Miranda?" Tyson sighed bitterly before answering.

"She's my 'mom', but I hate her with the strength of all of hells demons." The group looked oddly at him. Tyson just shrugged and returned to his sandwich.

After lunch Tyson threw the pills away and had a few other classes, Kai was apparently missing and when Tyson went home that day, he felt more confused than ever.

---

A/N: Yeah, chapter 1… it's not so long either but oh well… It's better than the prologe… I think o.O please, review people!  
Kai: I still can't believe you got any reviews at all, I'm shocked.  
Me: 'sobs' oh Kai you're so mean!  
Tyson: Why must you torture me so!  
Me: Because… the story wouldn't exist without torturing you…  
Tyson: but still!  
Me: ahem, don't mess with the author; besides, there will be Tyka later 'winks'  
Kai: Review! I want to get into Tyson's pan'Tyson slaps his hand over Kai's mouth'  
Tyson: Now don't tell everyone  
Kai: mmpf!  
Me: -.-;; yeah… please review


	3. Chapter 2 Dreams or Memories?

Another update already? Damn I'm fast o.O 

I forgot to say, when Tyson and Kai was speaking in the prologue, I'm aware that most words were spelled incorrect but it was supposed to symbolise child talk… ya know?  
Thank you SOOOO much for you reviews, I love you people! Seriously, I do!  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, alright already! 'sniffs' I wish I did though

---

Chapter 2 dreams or memories?

Kai ran all the way home after the incident in the school cafeteria. He sat down on his bed and tried to clear his thoughts, it was so weird. It was as if some of the world's mystic powers had waited for him to meet Tyson. That weird feeling he got when they were trapped in each other, he didn't know what it meant. But he could bet that Tyson knew even less about it. Tyson must have thought that they felt this weird feeling because of the touch; however, this was only half the truth. Something had made their souls switch for a millisecond making them feel what the other always felt. Kai's body was always blazingly hot; he was a fire elemental, it was normal. However, Tyson, he was cold, icy cold, it was so odd. Something was going on, and Kai decided that maybe he should get to know the other boy. Kai lay down on his bed and in seconds he fell into a deep sleep.

Kai was in a completely dark room, he sat up and then a blazing flame shot up in front of him. Kai averted his eyes since the light from the flame was so strong. When he looked again, the phoenix Dranzer was soaring in front of him. The spirit took a human form. The woman in front of him was wearing red and orange robes and she had long black hair with a little red tone to it. Her eyes were like flames and she had a warm smile on her face.

"Hello Kai," Dranzer said. She helped him to his feet's before continuing. "I feel your distress, and I want you to know that I share it. You lost your soul mate, and I lost mine. We are the same, but we do not share the same soul, I do hope you know this. As you and Takao were soul mates, as were I and Dragoon. I miss my beloved, and just like you, I cannot see him. But be strong my friend, destiny is getting back on track, I can feel it in every part of my being." She kissed him gently on his forehead, and then Kai woke up.

"Destiny is getting back on track," he mumbled. "Does that mean that we'll find Takao?" Kai's eyes lighted up, but he did not smile, he was not happy, he had only acquired hope.

As Tyson got home, he laid down on his bed. The amulet around his next was still burning hot and he wanted to rip it of, but for some reason he couldn't. Tyson noted that his room was spinning and he was feeling very dizzy, something was definitely wrong with him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The dream that Tyson had was very clouded. It was like one of those memories that you try to remember but you don't really, you almost get it but it's really unclear and fuzzy. He was a little boy, sitting on the pavement outside a big house, a dojo. The garden outside of it was lush and it had an apple tree and in two chairs by a table, two young women sat. Then Tyson noticed that he wasn't alone, his best friend was sitting next to him and they were playing with cars. The next thing he knew, the two women picked him and his friend up. Tyson hugged the woman, she had midnight blue hair just like Tyson himself, and then, he smelled her hair and said: "I love you mommy!"

Tyson shot out of sleep and he sat up in his bed panting heavily. He was sweating fiercely and his head ached. Tyson went out in the hall and found the bathroom. He splashed some water in his face and sighed heavily. What was that? That dream… it had seemed so real. Tyson's whole body was shaking as he went back to bed. As he lay down again, he noticed that he amulet was still burning around his neck. How long had he been sleeping? He looked at the clock, 4.45 am, not a good time to go up, too early, way too early.

Tyson fell asleep again, but some how, this time, his dream was entwined with Kai's, not that neither of the boys knew it. In the dream they shared, they were sitting on a green hill staring out over the green blue sea. They looked at each other and smiled as the wined played with their hair. Over the water surface, the two could see the fire phoenix Dranzer and the wind dragon Dragoon play with each other… or maybe they were mating, neither of the boys were sure about it.

It was a peaceful moment, and the next thing they knew, their lips were on each others. Neither of them pulled away, but simply enjoyed the small proof of affection. Then the kiss deepened slowly. Not much later, Kai and Tyson both woke up. In unison, the two recently awoken boys moved their hand upwards and touched their lips, they weren't sure why they had dreamt what they had, but both of them had enjoyed it.

Back in the slave mines (school), Tyson rushed to his locker, he was running late. Luckily, someone had trashed the bell during the night so it could ring and Tyson came on time due to sheer luck. He dropped into his chair and sighed, his head was pounding, and the dream of him as a child still lingered in his mind… not that the one with Kai was forgotten.

The lesson was pure torture, Tyson's head pounded like someone was hitting it with a hammer and he felt sleepy. He rested his head on his hands and breathed out shaking and heavily. He hadn't even noticed that most of his classmates had turned and looked at him.

"Are you alright Mr. Granger?" The teacher's worried voice broke through the pain Tyson was suffering from.

"Yeah," Tyson noted that his voice was shaking, "just some… headache…" The teacher nodded looking cautious at him. The lesson dragged on, but when it ended, Tyson thought he would die. The bell that rang out at the end of it made his head dunk even harder and he whimpered slightly, what he wouldn't do for an aspirin.

Hilary came up to Tyson and said softly:

"Tyson… are you alright?" Tyson groaned painfully as the others of the group assembled around his bench.

"No… I've got a splitting headache and I think it's trying to kill me!" Max couldn't help but to giggle slightly. "It's not funny Max!" Tyson whined. "It really hurts!" Kenny opened his school bag and pulled up a tablet, he handed it to Tyson.

"Just wait and I'll you a glass of water to that…" Kenny was interrupted by Tyson who swallowed the painkiller without anything to drink. (A/N: Yes it's possible… I did it during French class once… it's not very nice though…) Next thing the group knew, Tyson tried to stand up, but before he even had a chance, Kai had grabbed his arm. Unlike the last time they touched each other, nothing happened. Tyson looked surprised at Kai who simply shook his head. Tyson sat down again and waited for awhile. The pain slowly disappeared and he was smiling again.

"Thanks Kenny… that headache was really killing me." Tyson rose to his feet's and the group left the classroom. As Tyson took a seat in his next lesson which was ancient history and spirits (A/N: isn't that a cool class? n.n) he suddenly had a flashback from his dream. The midnight blue haired woman had beautiful brown, almost amber coloured eyes, she was smiling warmly and he could hear her whisper a name… Takao.

The lesson was very interesting, this particular lesson they went through most of the basics, like how the world came into existence when the spirits of earth, fire, air and water collided with each other, and how each of them gave birth to a human that would wield the element.

The humans came from the water, (A/N: I decided this basically because well… 60 of our body's are water… or something like that.) the mammals from the earth, the birds from the skies and the fishes from the water. (A/N: No duh?) The fire however, was unable to breed a species, so it settled inside the very core of the planet instead, heating it up and giving the life on earth a chance of survival.

When Tyson left class, it felt like he had not been given new knowledge but as if someone had refreshed something he had forgotten. Rei, max and Kai hadn't paid attention to the teacher, due to the fact that the elemental wielders or corners were taught all about this at a very young age. Hilary however had seemed much taken by the lesson as well as Kenny; they seemed so deep in thought that Tyson didn't want to disturb them by speaking.

Lunch again, the cafeteria was crowded but most people made sure not to disturb the corners (Kai, Rei and Max) since they were afraid of their powers… and because they were simply afraid of Kai who was very scaring when annoyed. Tyson started his lunch by throwing away the pills once again, this time however Kai asked him.

"Why aren't you taking those pills?" Tyson remembered then that Kai hadn't been there when he had told the others about them.

"Because I don't believe that I have any allergies I need them for, and because them make me sleepy and fuzzy in my head… they're really weird those pills." Kai nodded slowly, maybe Tyson's parents were trying to drug him, but why would they do that? (A/N: yes, why would they ever try to drug poor little Tyson?)

When Tyson got home from school that day, the headache was back.

"Tyson?" Miranda said, her quite shrill voice cut like a knife in Tyson's head, oh the agony.

"Miranda, I've got a horrible headache… please just leave me alone." Miranda looked annoyed but gave Tyson a plate with spaghetti and meatballs.

"Here's your dinner," she said, her voice still annoyed. Suddenly, a flash made Tyson see Miranda, only with pink hair and a sweet smile on her face. Tyson shook his head.

"Miranda," he said, "Have you ever had pink hair?" Miranda's eyes turned big as plates and she stared at him, almost scared.

"Hardly, pink is a very vulgar colour which is not to be used as hair colour," (A/N: Mariah can. n.n) she said before walking of leaving Tyson alone in the hall.

Tyson shrugged and went up to his room. He sat down on his bed and ate his dinner in silence, the headache made his head pound and he was getting very tired already. As he finished his dinner, he went down with the plate and drank a glass of water before returning to his room. He lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling, he wanted to fall asleep. The clock wasn't especially late but he felt so exhausted that he didn't even care about it.

The dream Tyson had was very cosy, he was in a big and light kitchen. The midnight blue haired woman was there and she was wearing a white apron. For some reason, Tyson knew that in the aprons pocket, there were small caramels, and he wanted them. He reached for the pocket when the woman lifted him up on the counter, he looked at what she was baking, it was a chocolate cake and right now she was putting on frosting letters that spelled 'Takao 5 years'. The woman smiled and gave Tyson the dough-scraper which had a lot of chocolate on it, Tyson let out a small happy giggle as he started to lick of the chocolate. Then a man entered the room, his hair was navy coloured and he had blue eyes. Tyson reached out his arms to the man and said with a shrill and happy voice: "Papa!" Tyson's eyes snapped open, what a weird dream… but for some reason, it was very comforting.

Days passed, Tyson had regular headaches and continued to throw out the stupid pills. The worst part was that Miranda for some reason had started to give him six instead of five. The flashes and weird dreams that Tyson already had had repeated themselves and he remembered them as well as if they'd been memories.

Tyson and Kai were getting closer, Tyson talked, Kai nodded and seemed to understand. It was a rather odd relationship, but neither of them complained, they didn't know how else to proceed, something was bothering the both of them.

---

A/N: yep, this was chapter 2… not so long though -.-;;; sorry bout that… but hey, at least it's something… ehe, right?

Kai: yeah right, why can't you just make some action between me and Tyson already?  
Me: Cuz I like to torture and tease you?  
Kai: 'grumbles'  
Tyson: Yay, I start to remember! But… I wanna have all my memories back! Come one don't be mean to me 'sobs'  
Me: sorry Tyson 'hugs him' but I can't just end in just yet…  
Kai: review dammit! I want to get Tyson's pants already! 'Fended of Tyson'  
Tyson: Kai! Don't say that out loud! 'Mutters' not that I don't want it but still  
Me: I give up on these guys -.-;; please review!


	4. Chapter 3 meeting Kai’s mother

Yeah, the end of last chapter sucked, I know, I thought so too… I would have written it out… if it hadn't been for one of those evil things called writer's block . I have absolutely no inspiration for it at all… gommen ne minna san. anyways... rejoice! the new chapter is here!Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade (everyone knows this by now -.-)

---

Chapter 3 meeting Kai's mother

Tyson Granger walked to his school. He looked forward to get there, because outside, he knew that Kai would be waiting. He always did. Tyson smiled and waved to Kai who was leaning on a pillar, most students walk far away from Kai, most of them looking some what scared at him. Tyson however, walked straight up to him, just like every other morning for the past month.

"Morning Kai," Tyson greeted. "You know what?" Kai shook his head slightly. "My birthday is in a month." Kai looked at Tyson, '_just like Takao_' he thought.

"You don't seem overly happy bout it," he said instead.

"Meh," Tyson shrugged. "I don't get birthday presents or cakes…" Tyson trailed of; a memory took place in his mind. It was the same that he had dreamt several times. He was in a big kitchen, his mother, a midnight blue haired woman, was making him a birthday cake, only it said Takao 5 years instead of Tyson. Tyson shook his head.

"I never have gotten anything… I think." He finished, not really knowing what to say. Kai nodded and then turned to walk inside, Tyson followed him happily.

"Wanna visit my place today?" Kai said, actually startling Tyson a bit. They had been friends for about a month now but neither of them had visited the others home. Tyson nodded happily, his heart pounding faster, he longed for this school day to end.

Ancient history and spirits again, the lesson was once again fascinating. They where told how the ancient elemental spirits had taken one form each. The spirit of air took the form as the master dragon, Dragoon. The spirit of fire took the form as the lady phoenix, Dranzer. The spirit of earth took the form as the wild cat, Drigger. And last, the spirit of water took the form as Draciel, the turtle. These spirits bonded with one human every hundred year, always the same human, only its reincarnation, always from the same family, the Kinomiya, the Hiwatari, the Kon and the Mizuhara families to be exact. These humans were the tools of balance; they existed to make sure that chaos did not take over. If one of them, it didn't matter which one, but if one of them did not show up and bonded with his/hers spirit at their 16th birthday, then the balance would be broken and things would start to go wrong and chaos would destroy the world and reality they live in. It was possible for them to dream about their previous lives, and the humans always seemed to fall in love with each other, fire with air and earth with water. (At that point everyone had turned to Max and Rei who had turned completely red until a growl from Kai made everyone turn back to the teacher.)

The lesson ended, on the way out, Tyson asked Kai:

"Have you ever dreamt of a previous life?" Kai nodded slightly and said:

"Yes I have… I've always been a male, though… Takao have been female several times." Tyson smiled and put his hand comforting on Kai's shoulder. He didn't know what else to do.

Lunch again; Tyson looked at the now eight pills in the bag.

"Why did Miranda start to give you more pills?" Max asked Tyson.

"I don't know…" Tyson answered before throwing the pills out. Tyson didn't know, because he hadn't heard the conversation that had taken place after he had gotten upstairs that day he asked Miranda if she'd ever had pink hair.

Flashback

Miranda entered the kitchen as Tyson had gone upstairs. She looked at her husband who was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. She sat down on the other side of the table and said:

"I think he's starting to remember." Her husband had looked confused and almost scared at her before he put down the newspaper.

"Are you sure?" he asked nervously. Miranda nodded and James swore.

"He asked me if I've ever had pink hair… and you know I wore that pink wig when we kidnapped him." James nodded slightly at what his wife were saying.

"We need to contact Boris and he can tell us what to do. The whole plan was to get Tyson to believe we were his parents so that Biovolt could get his abilities… and it's obvious that it's failing." Miranda nodded.

"How did we end up in this mess? I wish that we had known before we agreed to do this." James nodded and said with a growl:

"I hate Voltaire… he started the entire Biovolt company just because he wasn't the Hiwatari who was chosen to hold the sacred Dranzer, not even the one who was supposed to help the one who was destined to do so… his daughter got that role. I have to say that that is messed up." Miranda nodded, and then she said:

"I'll call Boris then." She went over to the phone and dialled a number. As a dark voice answered she told the man in the other end what was going on.

"_Raise his amount of pills,_" came the answer.

End Flashback

Tyson sighed and shrugged before throwing the pills out. Nothing he could do about it anyways.

When Tyson and Kai got home to Kai's dojo, Tyson stopped outside and stared at it. It reminded him of something, something from long ago. After staring at the dojo for awhile, Tyson followed Kai inside. They took of their shoes when the heard a soft purring. Tyson looked forward; a grey cat was sitting there glancing at them with her yellow eyes. Kai put his hand warningly on Tyson's shoulder.

"That's Micah, she hardly likes anyone she doesn't already know… she's quite people shy," he said. Tyson nodded and they walked past the cat and sat down in the Hiwatari family's living room couch. Micah had followed them; she jumped up in the couched and sniffed at Tyson who sat still, not wanting to frighten her.

"What is she doing?" He asked nervously. Kai only shrugged, and when Micah laid down in Tyson's lap purring, his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"I don't think I've ever seen Micah that friendly…" Kai was obviously startled, which looked rather funny since Kai hardly ever showed any emotions… at all.

"Kai? Honey, are you home?" Kai looked up from the cat and saw his mother enter the living room. She noticed Tyson; stopped and stared at the young bluenett who hadn't noticed her yet. Then Tyson looked up and saw the woman with light blue hair and red eyes. She had been in his dream… in that dream where he had been a little boy, playing with someone who resemblance Kai.

"Hi," Narumi said. "Who's this Kai?" she said with a sunny smile. Kai looked at his mother, shot her a small glare and said:

"Mom, this is Tyson Granger… he's a friend of mine." Tyson smiled towards the middle aged woman who smiled back and said:

"Nice to meet you Tyson… will you be staying for dinner? I would love to get to know my son's friends more than just the name." Tyson looked at Kai who simply nodded.

"If there's no trouble…" Tyson hoped to god that he would be allowed to stay and have dinner at Kai's. He was very sick and tired of having dinner alone in his room.

"Of course not, I'll be happy to have you over for dinner. Do you wan to call your mother?" Tyson's smile faltered slightly before he said:

"I doubt she'd care… she hates me." Narumi looked shocked at the young man sitting in front of her with Micah still putting in his lap.

"I… no… you mother probably don't hate you?" She laughed nervously. "Why would she do that?" She asked. Tyson sighed and said:

"Well… I was going to tell Kai anyways… she hardly sees me at all during the day… once I get home, she gives me a plate with my dinner and then she tells me if there's fruit or not and then she walks into her and James bedroom and I have dinner alone in my room…" Narumi looked really shocked at that.

"Even on Saturdays and Sundays?" Tyson sighed.

"Those days are worse… I have to cook for myself; neither of my so called parents is at home... I'm not sure where they are." Narumi got tears in her eyes; hugged Tyson who looked at Kai with big eyes, Kai was looking back, obviously shaken by what Tyson just said. Micah had jumped out of Tyson's lap when Narumi started to hug him.

"You're welcome over everyday," she said. She noticed how Tyson seemed a bit shaken by her closeness. "Is something wrong?" Before Tyson even had the chance to answer, she said: "Don't tell me… they hardly hug you either." Tyson only nodded, Narumi was shockingly good at reading people. Narumi seemed enraged by this, but she had left the house before Tyson even had had the chance to say anything else. Tyson turned to Kai who said:

"You've had hell haven't you?" Tyson shrugged and said:

"There are less fortunate kids… those who get beaten or are starving… I don't want to complain." Kai sighed, shook his head and said:

"Tyson… you have to complain sometimes." Tyson only shrugged again and the two turn3ed on the TV, talking lightly about meaningless things. After awhile, they were getting sleepy, at this moment, Kai was trying to explain the rules of soccer for Tyson… but since Tyson had never watched a football game before (which was on the TV) and the fact that Kai didn't really care for sports made the whole effort go down the drain. They heard Narumi return and walk into the kitchen, and then, the two fell asleep, Tyson with his head leaning on Kai's shoulder and Kai with his head leaning on Tyson's. The dream they had then, was going to play a lot of part in their lives later… not that they knew it at the moment.

---

A/N: Yes… chapter 3… here it ends… and before you say anything, YES, the dream will appear in the next chapter. Mwehehe! I do hope you enjoyed this!"  
Kai: who are you talking too?  
Me: huh? Oh, the readers of course :smiles brightly:  
Kai: tss, like there is any.  
Me: Oh Kai! You're so mean to me:sobs wildly:  
Tyson: please review and prove Kai wrong… please make Nilly happy again… she gets kinda sadistic when sad… :whispers: she likes to KILL characters when she is.  
Me: hush Tyson! Don't tell the world my secret!  
Kai: review! I don't want to die! Please, I beg you! Review!


	5. Chapter 4 Tyson's Past

Omg! O.O I feel so loved! All you're reviews are like… early birthday presents. My birthday isn't until the 29th of November… but you make me feel like it's my birthday all week :smiles brightly: I'm so happy! I love you people! You all want to know what happens and you seem to enjoy it so much… I'm so happy! I feel so appreciated :cries: 

Tyson: 'whispers' she has been drinking Julmust… (It's almost the same as Coca cola, only it affects her even more o.O)

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade (no duh?)

---

Chapter 4 Tyson's past

Kai and Tyson's dream

A woman with long midnight blue hair was pulling the arm of a taller man. His hair had two different shades of blue. It was a star filled night and they seemed to be in a garden. The woman smiled and laughed slightly before she whispered to the man:

"_Dance with me Karachi._" The man sighed, and looked into her love filled eyes.

"_Tayca…_" he started but was interrupted by the woman who gently placed a finger on his lips.

"_You don't have to say anything Karachi… just dance with me._" The man didn't seem like he wanted to dance, but his eyes were filled with love as he watched the somewhat younger woman dance in front of him. A small wind passed them making a soughing sound. The leaves on the trees nearby started to rustle as well as the leaves on the bushes.

"_Can't you hear it?_" she whispered. The man looked at her as if he didn't know what she meant. "_Can't you hear the wind that's playing music just for us?_" Karachi smiled and offered his hand to the woman who gladly took it. They moved slowly in an age old dance, Tayca moving her body slightly against Karachi's. They were looking each other deeply in the eyes and then Karachi leaned forward and whispered in Tayca's ear:

"_I love the way your body flows… and the rhythm it holds..._" He kissed her neck and then he whispered: "_And I adore the music that plays in your eyes._" Tayca looked lovingly at Karachi, and then they shared a loving and passionate kiss. And the winds that passed the two young loves sang a song older than time it self, in a language all understands.

**…**

"Kai, Tyson? You have to wake up now… dinner's ready." Tyson and Kai opened their eyes slowly; neither of them knew that the other had had the same dream. The song that the winds had sung still spun inside Tyson's mind as he and Kai got of the couch. They entered the kitchen and sat down by the table.

The food was excellent, which Tyson did not hesitate to tell Narumi about. She had giggled at the compliment and the Hiwatari family and Tyson talked during dinner. '_I wish I could have been born into a family like this…_' Tyson thought, sighing mentally while keeping a smile on his face.

When Tyson had to go home, Narumi had given him a tight hug and said:

"You're always welcome here, Tyson… always." Tyson nodded, smiled, thank them and then he said goodbye and left the dojo. But once he came outside his happiness shattered. On the pavement outside the dojo stood Miranda, and she didn't look happy.

The Hiwatari family looked out their kitchen window and they noted that Tyson did not look happy when he saw the woman.

"Maybe that's his mother," Kai said nervously. Then the woman started to shout at Tyson.

"_How many times to I have to tell you that you are not allowed to visit friends you little brat!_" The words were shocking to hear, what mother would say that to her son?

"_I don't care what you say Miranda! I HATE you!_" Tyson's answer was about as surprising. What happened next made Kai's blood boil in anger and his mothers face turned dark. Miranda gave Tyson a hard slap on his left cheek. Tyson looked shocked, but it soon turned to anger but Miranda didn't seem fazed at all by his anger.

"_You're coming home now, and you are not allowed to leave the house for a week except for school._" Miranda turned around and started walking back to their house. Tyson followed her, his arms were hanging by his sides and his shoulders slumped, he looked defeated.

The next day in school Tyson had burning red mark on his left cheek. Hilary had shrieked and almost demanded to know what had happened. Tyson stared into the floor as he answered.

"Miranda hit me…" His voice was so emotionless that it hurt deep down in Kai's heart. Rei, Max, Kenny and Hilary gasped. And then Rei said, while holding one hand comforting on Tyson's shoulder:

"But… why?" Tyson sighed and looked up at Rei.

"Because I was at Kai's house." Rei looked confused, of course, so did Max and Hilary.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Tyson sighed, and looked at his friends. He knew he could trust them; maybe it was time to tell them all about his life.

"I'll tell you at lunch… there's… a lot to tell." Then he turned and went to class, his friends following him. To Kai, Kenny, Rei, Max and Hilary, a day had never gone this slowly. It was finally lunch. Tyson and his friends sat down at the table, and then Tyson started telling the story of his life.

"The first thing I remember is waking up in a strange room. I can see two figures leaning over me, Miranda and James. They are smiling... almost victorious. They say that they're so happy that I'm alive because I had been in a horrible car accident in which I lost my memories before the age of six… and my grandfather died. Of course, the memories were true I guess, I couldn't remember anything, no car accident and no grandfather. They told me his name was Kai, and that it was his amulet that I was wearing since I had inherited it. I've always had this fondness for this amulet… for some reason it feels like it's the only connection I have to my life before that moment. It does say Kai on the backside so I guess they were telling the truth." Kai felt cold, an amulet which said Kai on the backside?

"For some reason, my hair is black and I could feel that it was not right. We moved to another house and I started school. In the beginning, my parents gave me candy when I wanted it, but after awhile, they seemed to get more distant. Almost as if they'd been playing a charade and were getting tired of it." Tyson sighed; his friends' eyes were wide. But before anyone had the chance to speak, Tyson continued.

"Every day, between the ages 6 and 7 I had to take one pill for my allergies and every time my blue hair roots started showing, they coloured my hair black again. Between the ages 8 and 9, I had to take two pills for my allergies, my hair was being coloured constantly. My so called parents never let me stay at friends' houses, and I was hardly ever allowed to invite them over to mine." Tyson took a deep breath, it was impossible to speak non-stop.

"Between the ages 10 and 11, I had to take three pills for my allergies, and I hated every time I swallowed them. I always felt guilty, as if I was forgetting something, or someone that I had promised to remember. Between the ages of 12 and 14, I took four pills… and when I turned 14, I refused to re-colour my hair. I wanted it to grow out and have its normal bye colour. After I screamed at them for awhile about it, they gave up and let me grow my hair out." Tyson sighed again, his friends were dead silent.

"Since I turned 15, I had to take 5 pills, when I asked why I had to take more all the time, my parents answered that it was because my body was growing more and more resistant to their affect. And now recently, they started giving me 6 pills, but I'm not taking them anymore anyways." His friends opened their mouths as if they thought that he was finished, but he proved them wrong quite quickly.

"Growing up, I never got celebrated on my birthday. All I got was, congratulations, you're one year older. I never got a birthday cake, but recently… I dreamed about getting one. It was so real that it was almost like a memory." Now Tyson smiled, and leaned backwards as he described his dream.

"I'm in this big light blue kitchen with wooden cupboards; the type of tree is light… I think its birch. And there's a woman, standing by the counter. She's wearing this white apron with a pocket. I just know that in that pocket, there's caramels and that I want them. I realise that I'm just a small child since I'm standing on my toes but I can't quite reach the pocket. The woman turns and smiles at, her dark blue… almost midnight coloured hair falls from her shoulder and she laughs. Then she lifts me up and puts me on the counter and I can see that she's making a chocolate cake. She smiles and gives me a spatula that there's a lot of chocolate on and I happily starts to lick it of. I look at the cake, I can't read but I recognize my name and what the cake says, Takao 5 years. I know that's not my name and all… but in this dream it is. And then a man enters the kitchen, he's quite tall and he's got dark blue hair, I reach out my arms for him and calls him daddy." Tyson sighed and looked down.

"I guess that's just me wishing I was someone else with another family." Tyson's friends eyes were wide, the story they had just been told was so sad, and so unhappy. But it wasn't finished yet.

"Growing up, I've never ever once had dinner with my family at a table. Always once I got home from school, Miranda would hand me a plate with my dinner telling me if there's fruit or not and then I'd go up to my room and eat alone. Yesterday, while I was at Kai's house and his mom invited me to eat dinner with them, I felt rather odd. It was the first time that I didn't have dinner alone, and… I felt so happy." Tyson gave a little laugh, but it wasn't happy, it was bitter.

"Kai's mom hugged me when we first met; it was the first real hug that I can ever remember. The first time Miranda hugged me was a month ago… and it wasn't even a hug, she just put her arms around me hastily and then she sat in the front seat of the car and we drove here. So when I left Kai's house, Miranda saw me. And since I had a rule and been at a friends house, she slapped me." Tyson sighed again… He had gotten, as far as he remembered two real hugs in his life. When Tyson grew silent this time, he did not say anything else; the story of his life was finished. Tyson had told his entire life story with an emotionless voice and he had been so wrapped up in it that he hadn't even noticed that most of the cafeteria had been listening to him, most of them with tears in their eyes.

---

A/N: Yep… here ends chapter 4. I'm a bitch aren't I? ;) :laughs evilly: ahem, I do hope you enjoyed it.  
Tyson: Can't you ever stop torturing me:cries:Kai: You are so evil and you suck Nilly.Me: waaaah! you're so mean Kai:sobs wildly:Kai: Meh… please review… :whispers: I feel Kinda guilty… o.O


	6. Chapter 5 What's going on?

Omg! O.O You people are so nice! Waah :starts to cry: thank you… some of you even wishes me a happy birthday o.O It's still a little early but hey, who am I to complain? O.O please, enjoys this chapter :D Damn! If I keep updating this quickly… people might start to expect it o.O  
Disclaimer: sigh, haven't everyone guessed this by now? I don't own beyblade :grumbles: 

---

Chapter 5 What's going on?

The silence in the cafeteria was deafening, not one person spoke a single word. And then Tyson got to his feet's and ran right out of the cafeteria and out of the school. He didn't know where he was running, he just couldn't stop. Then, on a small bridge over a little stream, Tyson sat down. He was so tired, so very tired. What was he to do now? All of those people, he didn't know half of them, and now… all of them knew all about his life. It was so weird, so odd and Tyson just couldn't stop himself any longer, so he cried.

Tyson sat there on the small bridge crying when he heard someone call his name. '_Kai_' he thought. But he didn't answer, he wanted to see Kai, he always wanted to see Kai… but he didn't want Kai to see him cry. But how hard Tyson may have tried, Kai had heightened senses due to his heritage, and he easily heard the small sobs of the other boy. Kai hurried to the bridge where Tyson was seated. He sat down next to the other boy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" '_Kai! That's SUCH a stupid question,_' Kai said to himself. Tyson took a deep shaking breath and he dried his tears.

"I'm alright I guess… I just…" Tyson didn't know what to say. He hadn't been ready to tell the entire school how his life was, he was ready to tell his friends… and now… all of those people who he didn't even know, knew all about his life.

"You weren't ready to tell all of them about your life." Kai said. Tyson looked surprised at him with a sad smiled and nodded. Kai wanted to comfort the other boy so much; it hurt to see him like this. What Kai did then, shocked both of the boys, He pulled Tyson close into and embrace and whispered in his ear:

"It'll be alright." Tyson grabbed Kai's shirt and cried on his shoulder as Kai's strong arms were wrapped around him. They sat like that for awhile, and then they looked at each other. A blush appeared on Tyson's cheeks and both their hearts were beating faster. There was hardly an inch between their faces. Then, at the same time, Kai leaned down and Tyson leaned up and their lips met. Not known to them, but all of the spirits in existence was celebrating. Kai and Tyson didn't know it, but in this particular moment, their souls were fused together into one, just as all soul mates does when they have their first kiss.

Tyson was sitting in his room thinking about what had happened during the day. The fact that the whole school cafeteria had eavesdropped at his private conversation with his friends were horrible… but the Kiss he had with Kai had been wonderful. Tyson sighed happily and touched his lips. Kai Hiwatari had actually kissed him, it was hard to believe. Tyson lie down on his bed and fell asleep soundly, not knowing what was going to happen in a week.

Kai had gone back to school after the kiss, while Tyson had gone home. The feeling Kai had in his chest was hard for him to describe, he'd never felt anything like it before. Then a thought hit him, hadn't Tyson said that he had an amulet with the name Kai on the backside? Maybe… maybe it was his amulet… maybe Tyson was Takao! Of course, it needed proof, and what did he have? None, even if the amulet was in fact his, that didn't mean that Miranda couldn't have found it and given it to Tyson. But still, it was a thought very needing of investigation. Maybe… he'd actually gotten his soul mate back.

Once Kai came home, the thought of Tyson being Takao was the only thing he had in mind. That would explain why he felt the way he did for the other boy, and it would also explain why nobody had recognized him when he disappeared. Miranda had coloured Tyson's hair after all. All Kai needed now, was proof.

The week of Tyson's disability of leaving the house past by, Kai had seemed so distant, so deep in thought that it made Tyson very uncertain. Maybe Kai regretted kissing him? '_Two weeks to my birthday_', he thought, '_maybe Kai will give me something… then again, maybe not._' Tyson sighed and then he started to play a little with his amulet, for some reason he felt nervous. Almost as if he was supposed to meet someone and be somewhere but things weren't going quite right for him to do that.

Afternoon, Tyson sat in his room and ate his dinner, when he heard knocking on the door downstairs. Tyson sighed; he had finished his dinner and had nothing to do. The homework was done and he had nothing to do. Maybe something fun would happen. The next thing he knew, Kai burst into his room and hugged him. Tyson wondered what the hell had happened.

Earlier that afternoon when Kai had gotten home, his mother and Mrs. Kinomiya had been sitting in the kitchen. Kai sat down by the table and drifted of in thought. He needed proof, good proof. DNA was impossible to get, and it would take too long. Then, suddenly, he remembered that day so very clearly.

Flash Back

The two six year olds were sitting on the sidewalk. They were playing with one plush bunny each. Kai's was grey with eyes that looked like two x; he had named it Mr. Bunny. Takao's bunny was white; its eyes looked like two u; only upside down, and Takao had named it Usagi-chan. Then that cursed black car drove up and the woman with the pink wig stepped out. She sat down by the boys who were playing. As Takao stood up, his hand was firmly gripping Usagi-chan's arm and the other were holding Kai's hand. When the woman pulled Takao away, he was still gripping Usagi-chan's arm when he was pulled into the car.

**…**

"That's it!" Kai yelled suddenly and stood up, startling both Narumi and Megumi. "Usagi-chan!" he yelled before darting to the door. But Narumi had caught his arm:

"Where are you going Kai?" Kai tried to get loose, and then he said:

"I'm going to Tyson's!" He managed to get loose and then he ran of. Megumi ran after him, not sure why, but she did. Then Narumi followed the two, what the hell was going on?

As Kai reached the house that Tyson had pointed out to him was the one he lived in, he knocked on the door. The door was soon opened by Miranda who looked surprised at him.

"Is Tyson home?" Kai asked, he was out of his breath. Miranda nodded and Kai started to take of his shoes.

"I didn't say you could come in," Miranda grumbled. Kai rushed passed her and screamed before darting up the stairs:

"I didn't ask!" On the way up Kai was hit by a thought. '_Omg, what if Tyson's mad at me? …What do I do?_' Before he even knew it himself, he opened the door rushed in and hugged a very surprised Tyson. He let go of Tyson and said:

"I'm sorry I've been so distant lately… I've just been thinking about stuff. By the way, have you ever had…?" Kai was unfortunately interrupted by Megumi who rushed in through the door and said:

"Kai! You can't just rush right into someone's house like that! The woman almost had a stroke when I came running after you!" Tyson and Megumi had gotten a good look at each other now. And both of them were standing still staring at each other, no one of them uttering one single word.

Next, Narumi ran into the room, the complete silence had her stop, and then she went over to Kai who was standing still looking at Tyson who was staring at Megumi. Suddenly, Megumi forced a smile, went up to Tyson and said:

"Megumi Kinomiya, nice to meet you." She reached out her hand.

"Tyson Granger." Tyson took her hand, and suddenly, several flashes appeared before his eyes, flashes of her, Megumi, taking care of him. They let go of each others hands and then Tyson sat down on the bed. His head was spinning and he didn't know what to say.

But before anyone said anything, Miranda had showed up at Tyson's bedroom door.

"Everybody out! Now! Megumi and Narumi grabbed Kai and walked out. Kai looked back at Tyson and gave him a winked, Tyson smiled and winked back. But once the door downstairs slammed shut, Miranda stood in front of Tyson looking as merciless as death itself.

---

Kai: She knows she's a bitch.  
Tyson: Where'd nilly go :looks around:  
Kai: She's still crying happy tears somewhere… she left this for us.  
Tyson: oh… well… read and review then!  
Kai: This was probably the worst chapter ever .  
Tyson: yeah but uhm… I hope the readers doesn't mind… or care aheh…  
Kai: reviews please… I need to go and get nilly away from all types of sugar; it causes her slightly… odd, behaviour. And the crappyness of this chapter o.O


	7. Chapter 6 the Short One

Aaaw, thank you guys! You are waaay too nice to me :D : sees plush bunny: Usagi-chan:huggles the plush bunny:  
Usagi-chan: I'm not just a plush bunny, I'm also… a plot bunny!  
Me: wha? Oh… OH:sniffles: that would be so sad!  
Kai and Tyson: o.O :looks terrified:  
**Disclaimer:** haven't everyone already gotten it? I don't own beyblade… wish I did though  
**P.S**. Two days too my birthday! Woot! I'll get a new cell phone! It's about time, really… -.-;; November 29th, here I come! Mwehehe :evil laughter: 

---

Chapter 6 The short one

The horrible glare Tyson received from Miranda would have made almost anyone shake in fear. But Tyson didn't show any emotions at all.

"Who were they! Why the hells were they here! And what the hell was going on!" Tyson simply shrugged and then he answered calmly:

"Well, the guy was my class mate Kai, the light blue haired woman was his mother and the woman with the dark blue hair was their neighbour." Miranda seemed to be relieved. '_So he doesn't remember after all…_' she thought before leaving the room and closing the door. As soon as Miranda had left the room, Tyson swung his legs up on the bed, leaned his head backwards and closed his eyes.

'_She's everywhere_' he thought. '_Mrs. Kinomiya is everywhere in my head, she's in my dreams and… I think she's in my memories… what's going on with me?_' Then, Tyson fell asleep.

When Kai had gotten back to the dojo with his mom and Megumi, Narumi had yelled:

"What the hell just happened, Kai?" Megumi looked as if she was far away in her thoughts.

"I just… came to think of something… mom I… I think that Tyson may be… Takao." The name wasn't more than a whisper, but Narumi heard it clearly.

"Kai… I know you want him back but…" But she didn't get further before Kai interrupted her.

"Mom! If you had heard Tyson telling the story of his life… then you would have believed me! I just know you would!" Narumi sighed and said:

"Alright then Kai. You tell me and Megumi the story of Tyson's life." Kai nodded and the three sat down at the Hiwatari kitchen table and Kai started to tell the long and sad story of Tyson's 16 years of existence.

Once Kai was finished, Narumi looked shocked and Megumi had tears in her eyes. They just couldn't believe how a mother could treat her son like that. Narumi's throat was dry when she said to her son:

"I understand why you thought that it was possible for Tyson to be Takao. But you don't have any proof, even if he has the amulet." Kai sighed and said:

"I know, but then I came to think about Usagi-chan." Megumi took a shaking breath.

"Takao's plush bunny…" Kai nodded and said:

"You always told me that you had made those yourselves and that there was no other of the sort in the world. So I was going to ask Tyson if he had one of those… but you interrupted me before I had the chance to do so." Megumi took Kai's arm and turned his face towards her.

"Do you have any… almost proof that supports this theory?" She asked, obviously not knowing what to think, maybe her son was found, but only maybe.

"Yes, he has a amulet with the name Kai on the backside, I've never seen it, but he told me so, he has an amnesia and doesn't remember anything before the age of six, and… the first time we touched each other… as in shook hands," Kai glared at his mother who'd seemed a little… disturbed when he said touched, but she nodded now.

"There was this… weird thing that happened, we just couldn't stop looking each other in the eyes and… Takao's amulet turned ice cold and my body temperature dropped so low that it felt like my blood was freezing in my veins. And it felt like there came electricity from my hand which held Tyson's… and then when Hilary touched our hands, a huge force of electricity threw the three of us in one direction each." Narumi and Megumi's eyes were as wide as plates. They nodded slowly, it was very possible, it really was.

When Megumi had gone home she'd almost been flowing over the ground, she seemed happy, happy that her son might be returned to her. Kai went to bed and as he slept, his dreams were entangled with Tyson's and once again they dreamt of their past lives as Tayca and Karachi.

---

A/N: Yes, this is really really short, but the next one will involve their dream so it will probably be longer… please don't kill me :hides:  
Kai: dammit… why did she have to leave! I wanted to strangle her!  
Tyson: Huh? Why would you want to do that Kai?  
Kai: because I didn't find your stupid plush bunny!  
Tyson: Usagi-chan isn't stupid! Now I know why Nilly calls you mean :starts to cry:  
Kai: Tyson I'm so sorry! Is there anything that can make you happy again?  
Tyson: Maybe some reviews would help…  
Kai: You'd better review or I'll kick your ass :goes of and snuggles with Tyson:  
...  
Nilly: o.O did I just miss something?... Read and review please!


	8. Chapter 7 A Diary and a Plush Bunny?

Yes, the dream IS a very very long part of this chapter, mostly because I simply adore the plot of it and because it takes its time. It do play a part in the story and the chapter do continue after it… ahhaha XD Thank you SO much for all of your reviews, they make me proud, cause it feels like I've accomplished something that others enjoy. Oh and, I got swamped with homework, and that's why it took so long time for me to finish. All this evil homework is making my updating slow down… but I'm working on it! I'll never abandon my fic! Nevah:Glances at her profile: oh yeah :remembers: I've put up some summary stuff about the next couple (2) stories I'm planning… why don't you check them out ;) 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own beyblade… or any other anime that displays on TV; I'm not one of those anime creators ya know…

:Dances around with Usagi-chan: I love my plush bunny :sings: I love my plot bunny!

**Tips:** Spirits "talks" with 'underline' humans talk too them with '_italic underline_'

---

Chapter 7 A Diary and a Plush Bunny?

**-The Dream-**

A young woman between the ages of 17-19 was putting her long midnight blue hair into a ponytail. She was wearing an old fashioned simple blue dress and she was smiling happily. She was going to have a meeting with the love of her life tonight. She gracefully went down the large stairs and kissed her father on the cheek as she entered the dining room where she was supposed to have dinner. She was humming on the song of the winds, the song that all understood, the song that no one sung with words. Her father, Lord Kinomiya's face was stone cold at the moment and his grey eyes turned to his daughter.

"_Tayca…_" Tayca looked at her father slightly surprised. "_I do not want you meeting the son of Lord Hiwatari anymore._' In that moment, as those words was uttered, Tayca dropped the fork she was holding in her hand.

"W_hat?_" She asked, hoping that she had misheard her father's words.

"_You are no longer allowed to meet, see, talk to or even exchange letter with Karachi Hiwatari._" Lord Kinomiya stated coldly. Tayca's eyes filled with tears.

"_I hate you! Why can't I see Karachi! I love him! He's my soul mate and you know it!_" The tears were overflowing Tayca's eyes as she screamed at her father who looked calmly at her. Tayca's mother, lady Kinomiya looked distraught.

"_My lord,_" she began, "_don't you think it's a bit unfair to..._" she was then interrupted by Lord Kinomiya who said with an ice cold voice:

"_Tayca! You must immediately install yourself in your room; can't you see what this boy is doing to you? He's making you scream and shout like a commoner._" Tayca fled from the table in tears. She ran all the way up the stairs before bumping into someone who she knocked over. As she sat there on the floor she noticed who it was.

"_Lord Kon..._" The young raven haired man was Tayca's age. He smiled sadly at her, stood up, brushed his clothes of and helped Tayca too her feet.

"_Please Tayca, call me Reran. What have happened my dear friend?_" Tayca threw her arms around her friend's neck and cried into his shoulder. Reran stroke her back and then he said:

"_Maybe we should find some privacy, I need to discuss something with you, and I can see that you need to talk to someone. And since I'll be travelling home tomorrow, it seems it is urgent._" Tayca nodded and the two friends installed themselves in her chamber. Once they were there Reran and Tayca sat down on her bed and Reran put a comforting hand on his childhood's friend's shoulder.

"_It's so horrible Reran!_" Tayca cried out. "_Father won't let me see Karachi anymore! I don't know what to do!_" Reran pulled Tayca into an embrace and rocked her gently as she sobbed.

"_It's going to be alright Tayca, you and Karachi are soul mates. And I know for a fact that he won't give up so easily._" Tayca smiled and then she said:

"_Reran… what did you want to talk to me about?_" Reran sighed and his golden eyes narrowed.

"_I'm afraid that I might not be good enough for Maxine… I love her to death but… I do not know if she wants to marry me… I haven't dared to ask her yet._" Tayca sighed and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"_Oh Reran, you underestimate yourself. Maxine loves you just as much as you love her… ask her, I know she will say yes. And it will bring her more happiness than anything else._" Reran smiled and nodded. He rose, kissed his friend on her forehead, and as he was supposed to leave, Lord Kinomiya showed up.

"_Lord Kinomiya,_" Reran said and bowed.

"_Young master Kon,_" Tayca's father answered and nodded. Reran left the room and went towards his chamber for the time being. Lord Kinomiya turned to his daughter who was sitting on the bed refusing to look at him.

"_Tayca,_" he started. "_I do not wish for you to be mad with me, I only do this for your eon good. Why can't you find someone like Reran? He's much better for you._" Anger flashed in Tayca's eyes and she rose quickly before she started to scream with tears falling from her eyes.

"_How dare you! Reran already has his soul mate and you know it, why can't you just accept that I've found mine!_" Then, just like that, Tayca knew exactly why her father did not want her to see speak or even write to the love of her life. Her eyes widened in shock.

"_Father, you disgust me! You don't want me to see Karachi because you're afraid that we'll get married, and you know that if we do, then we will be the one's to take the throne! You just want your power, and you can't stand giving over to me. You don't even care about your people, or even your own daughter, all you care about is yourself!_" Tayca's eyes burned with anger, and in one movement with her arm, her father flew out from her room by the help of the winds that Tayca controlled. The door slammed shut and she locked it quickly. Then she threw herself on the bed and cried into her pillow, hugging it like a teddy bear.

In the Hiwatari castle on the other hand, there was another display of emotions. At dinner, Karachi's father, Lord Hiwatari had read to his son the letter that had arrived from the Kinomiya castle.

"_And therefore, I forbid young master Karachi Hiwatari from seeing my daughter, young lady Tayca Kinomiya._" That was the ending of the letter. Karachi was sitting completely still; his body had frozen in shock. He stared blankly at his father who said:

"_I'm so sorry Karachi… I know how much you love her. I swear that I will try to convince Lord Kinomiya otherwise._" Karachi only nodded and rose to his feet before walking of out into the evening. Lord Hiwatari watched his son walk of and sighed, he knew where Karachi was going, and he didn't have the power to stop him.

Karachi had asked the lady Dranzer to help him, and the great fire phoenix had carried him to the Kinomiya castle. The wall however, he had to climb that himself. Karachi used a lot of strength, but he managed to get over the wall and into the garden. '_Lady Dranzer?_' He asked. 'Yes, master Karachi?' The fire phoenix answered. '_Can you point out where Tayca's bedroom balcony is?_' The phoenix answered that by lighting a blue flame on a balcony. '_Thank you Lady._' Karachi hurried towards the balcony. The glass doors were shut so Karachi took some small pebbles and threw them at it.

Tayca was woken up by the master dragon. 'Lady, Tayca… someone is here to see you.' Tayca looked confused. '_Who is it master Dragoon?_' But the ancient spirit didn't answer. Then Tayca heard the pebbles hitting her glass doors. She stood up, still dressed in her simple blue dress and opened the doors and walked out on the balcony. There on the ground, stood Karachi with a huge grin on his face.

"_Karachi!_" Tayca nearly screamed his name as she took a close look at his face. Then she climbed over the stone rail of her balcony. Karachi stretched out his arms to show her that he was going to catch her. Tayca who trusted her love completely gently leaped of the balcony and landed in her love's arms.

Karachi put Tayca down on the ground gently and Tayca kissed him. Karachi responded tenderly and they shard a kiss of the most utterly love. The stars were sparkling above them and Tayca sighed in bliss.

"_Karachi… you came._" Karachi answered her by gently kissing her lips.

"_Of course I did my love; nothing could ever keep me away from you._" Tayca giggled.

(!) The lady with the long midnight blue hair was pulling the arm of the taller man. His hair had two different shades of blue. It was a star filled night. Tayca smiled and laughed slightly before she whispered to her love:

"_Dance with me Karachi._" Karachi sighed, and looked into her love filled eyes.

"_Tayca…_" he started but was interrupted by the woman who gently placed a finger on his lips.

"_You don't have to say anything Karachi… just dance with me._" Karachi didn't seem like he wanted to dance, but his eyes were filled with love as he watched the somewhat younger woman dance in front of him. A small wind passed them making a soughing sound. The leaves on the trees nearby started to rustle as well as the leaves on the bushes.

"_Can't you hear it?_" she whispered. The man looked at her as if he didn't know what she meant. "_Can't you hear the wind that's playing music just for us?_" Karachi smiled and offered his hand to Tayca who gladly took it. They moved slowly in an age old dance, Tayca moving her body slightly against Karachi's. They were looking each other deeply in the eyes and then Karachi leaned forward and whispered in Tayca's ear:

"_I love the way your body flows… and the rhythm it holds..._" He kissed her neck and then he whispered: "_And I adore the music that plays in your eyes._" Tayca looked lovingly at Karachi, and then they shared a loving and passionate kiss. And the winds that passed the two young loves sang a song older than time it self, in a language all understands. (!)

**-…-**

Tyson woke up with the sun in his face. He felt lousy and it was obvious that Miranda had let him sleep over. Tyson glanced at the clock, 11.00am. Miranda must have called him in sick he thought as he sat up in his bed. What had happened to Tayca and Karachi the next? Tyson knew that this must have been his past life and he got a little shocked. Hadn't Tayca talked with the master dragon Dragoon? This could mean that he was Takao, but he didn't have any proof and… an enormous pain shot through Tyson's head and he fell back on his bed and whimpered in pain. It was so immense that Tyson's vision got blurry, seconds later, Tyson lost consciousness.

In school, Kai had noticed that Tyson's name was on the list of students that had been called in sick. Kai sighed; he had wanted to see Tyson again. The school day continued as they had done before Tyson came, all students took a long way around Kai and his "Death glare 3000" and made sure not to annoy him in any way. Kai had noted that when Tyson was with him, people around them had seemed more relaxed, almost as if they weren't as scared of him when Tyson was there.

When Tyson regained his conscious, the headache was almost numb. Drowsy he walked downstairs and found a note on the kitchen table from Miranda.

_Tyson, I called you in sick today. If you wonder why, then I can tell you that it was because I came up to check on you last night and you were sweating fiercely, and you were burning up. After I'd put a wet cloth on your forehead, it calmed down and you slept more peacefully, but I decided it would be better to call you in sick. There is some stuff for you to make pancakes of (if you're up to it) otherwise there's cereal and milk. –Miranda._

Tyson stared at the note. Was Miranda acting… motherly? It was so odd. But right now, Tyson didn't really care. He made his breakfast and ate it. He felt so hot and uncomfortable, even if he was only wearing a think cotton pyjamas. He came out in the hall and then he collapsed on the floor panting heavily.

Then he noticed, that under the large cupboard, there laid two things. He managed to get the out and brushed of all of the dust that covered them. One of them was a white/grey (now discoloured from dust) plush bunny, it looked cheerful and somehow… comforting. The other object was a black book which said on the outside with golden letter: Diary. Tyson opened the book, and on the inside it said: This Diary belongs to Miranda Northbecker. Tyson stared at the handwriting. And slowly, Tyson understood what it was he was holding in his hand. It was Miranda's old diary. The diary she had had before she married James and became Miranda Granger.

---

(!)-(!) Ya remember that? It was the first dream Tyson and Kai had about tayca and Karachi :P A/N: Does that count as a cliffy?  
Kai: Who're you asking?  
Me: Well, I was asking the readers… but you can answer.  
Kai: I dunno… I guest it is :shrugs:  
Tyson: What does Miranda's old diary have to do with the plot… at all?  
Me: Remember that Usagi-chan gave me a slight plot turn?  
Tyson: … yeah? The… sad one:looks scared:  
Me: yeah, That's the one:looks cheerful: well, the diary plays a part in that and that because  
Usagi-chan: the readers can read this ya know? Don't tell them!  
Me: Oops :smiles sheepishly:  
Kai:mutters: how can someone so cheerful and naïve writing something so depressive?   
Tyson: its Usagi-chan's fault… it comes with the ideas…  
Me: Review please! I hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Chapter 8 The Beginning of the End

I present to thee, Usagi-chan! http/ img. photobucket. com / albums / v378 / Nilly (underline) Girl / Usagi-chan001 . jpg (remove spaces) isn't it cute:) and seriously… I LOVE you people! I really really do! You always put a smile on my face with your reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade… it'd be yaoi all the time if I did ;P

Omg… this is probably the **2nd** last chapter o.O (**VOTE FOR EPILOGUE OR NOT**). more "info" after chapter... sorta  
---

Chapter 8 The Beginning of the End

Tyson's hands were shaking slightly as he looked at the book. It must have fallen out of one of the moving boxes… but what about the plush bunny? It looked like it had been lying there for years. Somehow, that bunny seemed so familiar, and so comforting.

Tyson got upstairs which caused him to pant even heavier. He was still sick and the physical activity was painful for him. When he finally made it to his bed, he collapsed on it, completely exhausted. He opened the Diary and shimmed forward to the date of June 24th, 1995, the year Tyson was going to turn 6.  
_Dear Diary.  
It's been awhile since I last wrote in you. I should probably get you up to date. Tomorrow, I'm getting married to the love of my life, James Granger. I'm so happy, it's like my life consist only of happiness. I can't believe that the day finally is here. The preparations for the wedding have taken months, and I was beginning to fret that it would never happen. My wedding dress is amazing, and the cake… I can't believe it! Tomorrow… I'll be Miranda Granger, not Miranda Northbecker. It's so… wonderful!_

Tyson was shocked, this didn't sound as the Miranda he'd gotten to know over the years. What had happened to turn her into the person she is now?

_And after the wedding, I can't wait to have children. James says that he's eager too… I want to experience pregnancy, I really do. Even if it's supposed to be really hard and hurt a lot when you give birth… I still want to go through it. After all, having a baby is one of the greatest proofs of love anyone can give._

'What!' Tyson screamed in his mind, he was supposed to be turning six this year, but according to Miranda's diary, she doesn't have any children yet. 'I guess this proves it, I'm not the child of Miranda and James Granger…' Somehow, Tyson was both sad and happy about this. He felt really torn.

Tyson heard the front door open; he quickly hid the diary under his mattress and the bunny under his pillow and pretended to sleep. He heard the door to his room open and he knew Miranda was the one who came in. The woman who he'd believed all his life was his mother, sat down by the bed and put her hand on his forehead.

"… You're burning up…" she whispered and stood up. She left for awhile, and then she came back and put a wet cloth on Tyson's forehead, not aware that the boy was only pretending to be asleep. As she retreated from the room, Tyson could hear her say:

"I'm so sorry… if only I hadn't given in… If I only hadn't…" Then she started to sob as she left. When Tyson was sure that Miranda was back downstairs, he sat up in bed. What was wrong with Miranda? She had never acted like this before. It was so… odd.

Once Kai had gotten home from school, Narumi and Megumi was sitting by the Hiwatari kitchen table waiting for him.

"Well, what did he say?" Megumi asked, almost panicking.

"He wasn't in school… he was reported sick." Megumi slumped back down in her chair. There were merely three days until Takao's birthday, and if he wasn't found, then she'd never get to see her son again, because the world would be thrown into chaos and she'd probably never find him then.

**-Kai and Tyson's dream-**

(!)Tayca and Karachi broke apart for air and Tayca let out a content sigh and leaned her head against Karachi's chest.

"_You know what Karachi?_" she asked him with closed eyes, loving the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her.

"_What is it love?_" Karachi asked as the apply scent of Tayca took over his senses.

"_Reran is going to ask Maxine to marry him…_" Karachi smiled.

"_That is so great._" Karachi was about to go down on his knee and propose to Tayca when a sound made them turn. Someone was trying to get into Tayca's chamber. And if they got into it and she wasn't there, it would be trouble! Luckily, Lady Dranzer helped the young lovers and then Karachi said as Tayca was on her balcony:

"_I'll have to leave for now… but I'll be back. And I've got something important to talk to you about._" Tayca smiled and threw him a pretend kiss before hurrying into her room and closed the doors while Karachi headed away through the garden.

The next morning, Tayca was much happier… but mornings just wasn't her time of the day it seemed. As she got downstairs, she came just in time to see Karachi being dropped to the ground blood running down his forehead and out of his mouth and his hands tied behind his back. Fury bulged up inside her, and it increased as she heard her father's words:

"_You! You pathetic piece of shit! You were told to stay away from my daughter, but you disobeyed orders, and now you'll have to pay. Even it if means war against the Hiwatari clan. Yes… I am going to kill you young master Kai, you life ends now._" Tayca understood that her father hadn't seen her yet; otherwise he wouldn't have acted like this.

Tayca ran, fast as the wind, up to Karachi and fell down on her knees beside him, tears falling from her eyes.

"_You monster! How can you live with yourself! Don't you even care about your own daughter!_?" Lord Kinomiya's face was stone cold, and his voice even colder:

"_You're not my daughter. Your slut of a mother was in town were she met a nice young carpenter who showed her a good time, and nine months later, she gave birth to you._" Lady Kinomiya was crying, she did not want her child to suffer like this, nor did she want Karachi to.

"_You're not of the Kinomiya clan… my mother is… you're not! I HATE YOU!_" At Tayca's last words, ice cold winds left the air around her and attacked the man she had called her father. Minutes later, Lord Kinomiya was dead, at the hand of the corner of the east, of the element wielder of air/wind.

Tayca helped her love up; she couldn't look at the dead body that the guards escorted out. She had killed him. Karachi held Tayca close to comfort her. '_No way that Reran's getting to it before me,_' he thought before he let go of Tayca. He went down on one knee and pulled up a little golden ring with one red and one blue ring and said:

"_Tayca Kinomiya, will you do me the honours and me my wife?_" Tayca got tears in her eyes and she nodded wildly.

"_Yes Karachi… of course I will!_" Karachi smiled and stood up, then he put the golden ring on her finger and Tayca threw herself around his neck and kissed him passionately, now completely content with life.

**-…-**

Tyson woke up, so that's how it ended for Tayca and Karachi… at least they were happy. Tyson spent the day in his bed reading Miranda's diary. He was growing worse but he still felt strong somehow. The diary was ripping Tyson's heart to pieces, it was so sad and he hated a certain person more than ever. Once he'd finished, it was getting dark outside. Tyson got out of bed; he needed to get to Kai, and quickly. He managed to dress in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and then he hurried down, the cold floor against his bare feet made him shiver.

As he was on his way outside, Miranda found him.

"You know…" she whispered, then she pulled Tyson close into an embrace and said: "Run, run away… don't come back… hurry." Tyson only nodded, but before he got outside, James had caught his arm. And James did not look merciful. While Miranda's eyes now displayed panic and fear, James' displayed anger. He started pulling the sick and struggling boy into the living room and said:

"Miranda, go get the medicine!" Miranda shook her head and ran into the kitchen crying. James swore and continued to struggle with Tyson.

Miranda got the phone and called the police. She told them were to find Takao (she gave them the address they were on) and then she hung up. Next, she called Kai, who answered the phone rather sleepily:

"Kai!" Miranda hissed, "It's Miranda… you have to get over here! Tyson's Takao… he figured it out… you have to come over here or James will take him away forever!" Kai's eyes snapped open and he gaped.

"Why should I believe you?" But he was answered only by a scream of fear.

Miranda was on the kitchen floor, the phone lay on it and James looked angrily at her.

"What the hell are you doing!" he grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her to her feet. "Backstabbing slut!" He hissed and threw his wife into the kitchen counter. He grabbed her again and punched her.

"What… about… Takao…" Miranda managed to stutter out.  
"Oh, he's out cold you bitch." Then Jams threw Miranda out in the hall. When she hit the floor, the woman whimpered. James started kicking her in the stomach, then once in the face and as she lay there on the floor, badly beaten and bleeding he pulled a gun, took sight on her head and said:

"Now you get what you deserve you backstabbing bitch."

---

(!) this dream starts were the one in the last chapter ended.  
A/N: Oooooh, I'm such a bitch… aren't I..:devil horns and tail appears:  
Chocolate chip cookies to everyone who reviews. :) ahem…  
Tyson: OMG! MIRANDA! O.O  
Kai: WTF NILLY!  
Usagi-chan:. :insert very evil laughter:  
Nilly: Something wrong?  
Kai and Tyson:. :face faults:  
Nilly: If you want and epilogue after the last chapter, tell me so in a review… if no one tells me, then there'll be none.  
Tyson: And what would the epilogue contain?  
Nilly: Tyka fluff of course…  
Kai: If you manage to write it that is ¬.¬  
Nilly: ehehehe …:sweat drops:  
Usagi-chan: reviews please!


	10. Chapter 9 A Lot of Pain

This is THE last chapter… EXCEPT! For the epilogue of course ;) thank you all for you reviews, I really appreciate them :) and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. 

Disclaimer: I still don't own beyblade, really… I don't  
Tips: spirits talk with "underline" humans talk to spirits with "_italic underline_"

Random talk: ever wondered what a fic that this author wrote after her brain had shut down or blown up? Well… read: "What are they doing? oO" and you'll know ;) (It's not really original… but it's something XP)

---

Chapter 9 A Lot of Pain

Just as James pulled the trigger, a scream was heard:

"NO!" Takao had woken up; he threw himself and pushed James so he missed Miranda by an inch. Even though James had a silencer on, the shot was still very loud, and Miranda obviously flinched. But Takao was weak, the sickness was wearing his body down and he didn't have much chance against James, but he tried.

"No… don't… Takao… I'm not worth it…" Miranda stuttered out weakly as she lay there on the floor. But Takao had already lured James into the living room and even though he was sick, he was going to defeat James… of die trying. Suddenly the door burst open and Kai came in, he sat down by Miranda looking horrified.

"Help… Takao… the police… is on its… way… he's sick… he can die… hurry…" Then, Miranda lost conscious and Kai stood up, eyes flaming and with a burning hatred against James, the young man ran into the living room.

James raised his gun and fired again, hitting the side of Kai's left leg. Kai growled in pain and launched onto James, the fire wings still burning. Kai's hatred against the man turned the inside of him on flames, and he started to growl. James started to shriek in pain as Kai fell backwards, no longer having wings.

On James' throat was a burn mark shaped like a hand. Kai was screaming in pain, his head was burning up, but James' cries were louder, his very inside was turned in flames. And then, through he throat came some smoke and he fell down on the ground unconscious. Now the policemen and the ambulance personal burst in through the door. They gasped at the sight. A woman, beaten badly, out cold on the hall floor, a midnight blue haired boy lying beaten and unconscious on the stairs, a man, lying unconscious on the floor of the living room, a bit of smoke coming from his body, and the one they recognized as the corner of the south, the keeper of fire, Kai Hiwatari, sunken down on his knees gripping his head and crying in agony.

The paramedics took care of Miranda first; Takao had woken up as they burst in through the door, and now he hurried over to Kai.

"Omg Kai! Are you alright!" Kai noticed a clock, 00.25am. It was now Takao's birthday… Takao had to bond with Dragoon.  
"Come on Tyson… eh… Takao… you have to bond with Dragoon…" Kai stood up, ignoring the pain he felt and hurried to the Kinomiya dojo where Megumi sat at the kitchen table. When Takao and Kai came in through the door, Megumi grabbed Takao, pulled him close and over and over again she chanted his name with tears falling from her eyes.

"Mama…" Was all Takao could say. Then, Megumi led Takao to the training room of the dojo, there, on something that looked like an altar, a sword stood with the edge down in the ground. Suddenly, all Takao saw was the sword.

He let go of his mothers hand and walked up to it, instincts telling him what to do. He reached out his hands over the handle of the blade, and he felt the air around him pulsate, coming to life. Megumi, Kai, Narumi, Mr Kinomiya and Mr Hiwatari all backed away from Takao as he and the sword started to glow in a blue pulsating light.

Takao closed his eyes and in his mind he saw Dragoon take form. The master dragon had long silvery white hair, fair skin and stormy blue eyes, very similar to Takao's. He wore blue robes and he had a smile on his face. "Hello, young Takao." Takao looked at the man and bowed and said: "_Hello, Master Dragoon._" The man smiled again and said: "It's time for our bonding, give me your hand." Takao reached out his hand and Dragoon took it in both of his hands. Suddenly, Takao felt a warm feeling spreading through his body, as if something warm was filling him up, completing him. And when Tyson opened his eyes again, it was as if he was whole, and all of his lost memories were returned.

"We have to get back over there," the master dragon said through Takao's mouth, at the time, Takao's eyes were dim to show that it wasn't him talking. Kai nodded and he and Takao hurried back. On the way over, Takao could hear Dragoon inside his head: "The diary, give the police the diary." Takao nodded and said: "_Yes, master dragoon._"

Once they had arrived at the Granger house, Takao rushed past everyone and got the diary from under his mattress. He ran back downstairs and found the policeman in charge of the investigation. He quickly gave him the diary and told him that it explained everything. Then he sat down by Miranda who had regained conscious but was taken care of by the paramedics.

She gave him a weak smile before she laid a little blue pill in his hand and said:

"This pill… will take away the sickness… it takes away the affect of the memory stripping pills… those are making you sick right now…" Takao nodded and quickly swallowed the pill.

"Miranda… for all that it's worth… I forgive you… I read your diary… and I forgive you." He took her hand and gave it a light squeeze before the paramedics took Miranda away on the stretcher and drove her of to the hospital. James was taken to the hospital too, but he was going to be prosecuted for the kidnapping and other crimes.

First now, when everything seemed to be over, Takao noticed the bleeding shot wound in Kai's side. His eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Kai!" The dual haired teen's attention turned to the bluenett. "Omg… you're shot! He… he shot you!" First now, Kai noticed the shot wound in his side that had been bleeding this entire time, suddenly, dark spots appeared in front of his eyes and he felt dizzy. Right before he lost conscious, all he saw was Takao's horrified face.

* * *

_Everyone sing: Nilly is a stupid bitch, stupid bitch, stupid bitch! Nilly is a stupid bitch, lalalalala!  
_

* * *

--- 

A/N: WHAT? How can I end the last chapter like this? O.O heh, easy, there's an epilogue :) And I know... its horribly short   
Tyson: Nilly… you're such a bitch!   
Kai: yeah! These people have reviewed and told you they love your work for weeks (I think) and you do this to them! Let me spell it out for you: B.I.T.C.H.  
Nilly: Any reason that you're using abbreviations:raises eyebrow:  
Tyson: it stands for eh… Bubbly Idiotic…  
Kai: Touchy… crappy… eh…  
Usagi-chan: Hindu!  
Ty, Kai, Nilly: eh? o.O  
Nilly: … Bubbly Idiotic Touchy Crappy Hindu? o.O but… I'm not a hindu! That's not even my religion! And I don't live in India!  
Usagi-chan: of all the things she denies… she chooses the hindu -.-;;  
Tyson: Please, review!  
Kai: yeah! I wanna get into Tyson's pants already!  
Nilly: … hentai…


	11. Epilogue Everything Explained

**First of all, SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I was visiting friends during the weekend making christmas sweets… so I couldn't work on the epilogue… sorry ' **

To: StarlightWarrior1, Road Kill Roko, kai's kitty, Laurelleaves, TaintedWolf, GlorysGirl4ever, Kai's the best, takuya, CelestialClouds, LiahWoodsKainTalalover, K-S-A Eris, cherry fantasy, bottlecaps, Xelena, StickmanRVR, FireieGurl, Akira of the Twilight, Kenzie Jadenwie, bempi-chan, NKing, kaifucker69, brezzybrez, Devil Subaru Chan, Weeping-Rickman, gohan/videlgoten/trunkslover, IchikoKitsuneKoumori, Minako Mikoto, Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. serena429, cagalliXathrun92…  
This is dedicated to you! All of you, since the 29 of you have reviewed this story, some of you from the beginning, and some of you just once or the last chapter. I love all of you and you have my devotion since you kept me going even if I felt like giving this story up. (I did feel like that during a small block I had) but since I knew that at least someone wanted to know what was going to happen, I kept going. That's why this is dedicated to you guys, and you guys alone! This is the first multi chaptered story I have ever finished, and I owe it all to you guys. Thanks a lot for bearing with me during this fic, and I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have and I hope that you like the way it ends. There will probably never be a sequel, this fic ends with this epilogue and I'm moving on to other fics, but I do love this story, and it and you guys, will always have a special place in my heart. I love you guys!

Disclaimer: don't own beyblade (this is SO destroying the mood… but whatever, I don't wanna be sued…. Heh ;D)

(There is a small make out session… enjoy ;P)

---

Epilogue Everything Explained

A bright light made Kai's eyes sting. He could hardly open them at all, he squinted, and the bright light gave of that he was somewhere very white. At first, Kai didn't feel anything at all, he was completely numb, and then… he felt something heavy on his chest. When Kai finally managed to open his eyes, he heard an annoying beeping sound, and when he looked down he noticed a mass of midnight blue hair on his chest.

"Takao…" he whispered and seconds later, the bluenett began to stir. Not much later, big stormy blue eyes opened and looked straight into bloody crimson ones.

"Kai! Omg you're awake!" Takao hugged Kai who was shocked at first, but then he wrapped his strong arms around the smaller boy who was shaking terribly. Kai could tell that he was crying.

"You okay Takao?" Kai knew that Takao wouldn't answer; he'd go rambling on about how hurt Kai was instead. Though, Kai knew that Max had probably healed him already, he didn't feel any pain anyhow.

"How can you ask if I'm alright? I wasn't the one who nearly died… well… I got alright as once as soon as I got that pill but… that's not the point! You got shot for god's sake! The doctors said that you could have died, even if it was "only" in the leg since you ran around on it and the adrenalin pumped your blood around faster making you loose a lot of blood and even if Max healed you, the doctors said that if you didn't wake up soon, you'd never do it! I was so worried!" Kai couldn't help but smile.

"Come on Takao, you know me, of course I'd survive, no way I'd die when I finally got you back." Takao blushed slightly and Kai sat up pulling the younger and smaller boy into an embrace. Then, they looked each other in the eyes, and Kai did something he had not done in ten years, he smiled. The smile wasn't bid, but it was a smile never the less. Takao could feel his eyes start to water and then, he threw himself around Kai's neck and kissed him. Totally out of himself in happiness, they were finally together, and nothing would ever break them apart. Nothing and no one!

Outside of the room, the two boy's parents stood, both couples were smiling, and Narumi was crying tears of happiness. For the first time in ten years, had she been able to see her son smile and she was happier than ever before. Max and Rei were also there, and they couldn't help but smile, their friends were finally back together, and nothing could ever break them apart again. Rei and Max embraced each other and gave each other a small peck on the lips; they too had eternity to be together, just as their friends.

A day later, Kai had been allowed to leave the hospital. Takao hadn't left his side ever since he had been put at the hospital, but after Kai had woken up, Takao's parents had brought him home and he'd slept almost the entire day. Now however, Takao, Kai, Narumi, Megumi, Mr Kinomiya and Mr Hiwatari were seated in the kitchen of the Hiwatari dojo. The others were eager to know why Takao had forgiven Miranda in the end, so Takao started telling the story of how Miranda Northbecker got caught up in the whole kidnapping drama.

"It all started June 25th 1995, the day Miranda Northbecker married James Granger. What Miranda didn't kn9w, was that James didn't love her one bit; all she was to him was the last piece of the puzzle that along with Voltaire had been puzzling together for almost 6 years. Miranda wanted a baby, what she didn't know was that James made sure that they didn't have any. So, after they'd been married for about a month and a half, James told Miranda hew he owed Voltaire a lot of money, more money than either of them could ever earn in their lifetime. Miranda was so sad, she felt like she was going to lose herself, since she knew that if Voltaire didn't get his money, then he'd kill James. But that wasn't all James told her that if they didn't pay him back, then he'd kill the both of them, leaving Miranda in such a state that she'd agree to anything, if only to save her, and her husband's lives. And then, one day, James came home with some "happy" news, Voltaire had agreed to let them get out of payment, if they kidnapped a small child and took care of it, raising it as their own. In the state that Miranda was at that moment, she didn't think of what she was really agreeing to, but she did. So came the day they took me away, apparently James drugged me and took me to the house further down the road. Miranda coloured my hair black and then they dumped the car at the local cemetery before taking the train to another part of town.

In the beginning, Miranda did treat me like her own child, but after about a month, she realised what she had done. She had taken a child, the mere age of 6, from his family, just in order for her and her beloved to survive. The guilt that pierced her heart at this point drove her away from me, she didn't want me to think of her as her mother since she knew that I had a mother that loved me and missed me. She took care of me, but didn't do more than for me to survive and be healthy. She felt almost happy when she noticed that I resented her; that meant that maybe one day, I'd be able to remember who I really was. As I grew older, Miranda grew more and more angry with herself, she felt so pathetic. If she only had turned James and herself in years ago, then maybe I wouldn't have had to go through this. She was so angry and disappointed at herself, that she, to her own growing hatred against herself, took it out on me. She blamed me for destroying her life, even though it had been her decision to do it, her own decision. Then, some how along the way, she found out that James wasn't blackmailed by Voltaire to kidnap me, James wasn't in debt to Voltaire, he was his partner, under the pseudonym of Boris Valkov. And so, when we moved back, she was filled with hope that I would remember who I was. She couldn't turn herself in, James was with her every time on the day, and she suspected that Bio Volt had them under surveillance. She noticed that I was starting to act strange, and she hoped that I had stopped taking the pills, and when she found out that I was friends with Kai, she was almost certain that I was going to remember. And then I turned sick since I hadn't been taking my pills, and Miranda got overwhelmed with guilt, so she started to look for the antidote they had gotten in case the pills started to hurt me and make me sick. And then well… she didn't write more from there since I remembered and she told me to go, she nearly pushed me out the door. But James got me first. While James were wrestling with me, Miranda hurried into the kitchen and did what she had wanted to do for ten years, she called the police, then she called you Kai. But James heard her, and started to beat her, he wanted to kill her, she didn't deserve to live after she'd betrayed him. Luckily, Miranda's diary told the police all of this since I, on Dragoon's demand, gave them the diary." Takao breathed out, it was a rather long and sad story, and he felt so sad for Miranda, she lost ten years of her life because the man she loved tricked her.

A week later, Kai and Takao was sitting on a snowy hill looking out over the frozen lake. The air was cold, but the boys paid no attention to it, they were two busy just being with each other. Kai pulled Takao into and embrace and buried his face in Takao's midnight blue locks while Takao snuggled into Kai's chest. The week had been hectic for the both of them, journalists had wanted interviews with them since the corner of the east, the keeper of the wind was finally found. They had agreed to every single interview, but they hadn't let out any personal fact concerning their personal life. That was too private.

The two boys completely content in each others arms looked each other in the eyes. Then Kai smiled again, that same small smiled that showed that he hadn't smiled for a very long time. But this little smiled, made Takao the happiest person in the world. Then, at the same time, Takao leaned up and Kai leaned down, and their lips met in a touchy sweet and emotional kiss that showed them how much the other cared about him.

They rolled in the snow, their lips still locked gently to each other. Then, they broke apart for air, both panting heavily. Kai, who was now lying on top of Takao, looked down at the younger boy. His cheeks were flushed, his hair spread around his face like a dark halo and his eyes shining with undying love. Kai leaned down and kissed Takao's lips again, this time licking his bottom lip begging for entrance. Takao didn't even think about it before granting Kai access to his mouth, their tongues now battling for dominance. Takao tilted his head giving Kai even grater access to his mouth. Takao flung his arms around Kai's neck to make sure that he'd go nowhere, and then he started to drag his finger through Kai's soft hair.

When the two finally broke apart again, they were both completely out of breath, but… they didn't really care about that. All that mattered for them now, was that they had finally found each other, and that they'd be together forever. Just like soul mates are supposed to.

**The End**

---

A/N: here it ends. Here ends my first finished multi chaptered story… I am so god damn proud! I can't believe that I've actually finished one! OMG! I'm so happy! BTW, was that fluff any good? I've never written fluff before… ever o.O  
Kai: YES! Finally! I've been waiting for that!  
Tyson: well, you're not the only one…  
Usagi-chan: …why does it have to be a happy ending? I wanted Kai to die!  
Nilly: Nawww, Usagi-chan! We can't always get what we want, now can we?  
Usagi-chan: Well… I want everything!  
Nilly: ahem… anyways. Thanks to all of you who have read and (hopefully) enjoyed this story :) I love y'all! Anyways, it's time for us to move on to the next story! Until we see you next time! Bye!  
All: bye:walks of into the sunset, holding hands with each other:


End file.
